


Anything for my Fans!

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burping, Farting, Fecal Soiling, Scat, Soiling, Weird Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Jamie wants to be adored! He wants to be the star off his own stream where he shows off his cute femboy features for his loving fans. He’ll do whatever it takes. Even it means going outside his comfort zone and indulging some less than popular kinks...





	Anything for my Fans!

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (soiling) as well as some far more wild scat stuff. Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear! There's a warning towards the end where things get really weird and intense so folks just into more tame soiling stuff can steer clear.
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 3/6/17.
> 
> This story stars the wonderful Octoboy's OC Jamie. This was given as a gift to him for his birthday in 2017. You can view some art Octo's done of him here: http://octoscrazystation.tumblr.com/post/139894985091/

Jamie sat at his desktop shuffling through his tumblr newsfeed. He felt accomplished today. His latest photo was, by far, the most popular photo he’d ever posted! That poorly lit, blurry, claustrophobic shot of his asshole had gotten likes from 5 different people!   
  
Jamie had ambitions of becoming a celebrated camwhore one day, so he knew he had to start pandering to his demographic as soon as possible. He started reading through what his fans had been posting to try and get a handle on their interests. The more in tune he was with his viewers the better content he could produce! They all seemed to have similar interests as is. All of them had the same dozen gifs of a girl sucking cock with a link to some dating site with a funky url.  
  
Now, Jamie was internet savvy enough to know a malicious link when he saw one, but he couldn’t help but chance this particular link his potential fans were sharing. It was the last shred of hope that these weren’t bots and were in reality people with freakishly in sync posting habits.   
  
A deluge of stolen porn photoshoots plastered against a late 1990’s looking site background cascaded onto the screen the moment Jamie clicked the url. Pop ups started bypassing his browser’s built in pop up blocker and filling his screen with a host of ads. Bad idea! Jamie mashed Ctrl+W as fast he could to get the original page out the way, then started closing each ad.  
  
However, one ad did end up catching his eye. One proved to be unavoidably interesting.  
  
“Stream SEX for a living! Become a PORN SUPERSTAR with this special product!”  
  
Again, Jamie knew better than to trust an ad but… but something about this one seemed particularly enticing. Some camgirl was bouncing on a dildo with an obviously faked viewer count of 2,000 people. Something inside him was telling him “Yes! This is it! This is your big break!” which was gradually winning out on the more logical “No you fucking idiot, it’s a goddamn porn ad.” His internal debate waged for a minute or so, before he reached for his mom’s credit card and clicked on to the next screen.  
  
—  
  
One week later, a package had come for Jamie in the mail. His grubby little hands snatched the cardboard off of the front doorstep and into his room, taking great care to dodge his weekly encounter with his single parent.  
  
Inside the package was a strange black container. Opening that revealed a host of pills, maybe 8 different types, sectioned off from one another. No other instructions came with the item, aside from a paper note with a badly handwritten message in pencil.  
  
“One at time. Do not too many do.”  
  
Jamie paid the warning very little mind and snatched the box up. He placed the container on his desk and looked inside it for a pill to take, eventually deciding on a pure white tablet. He was pretty confused how this’d ever make him a porn superstar, but he had faith this strange unlabeled medication would completely hold up its end of the bargain.   
  


##  **Stream #1**

Jamie was up awfully early for him today, waking up at the crack of 2 pm. Looks like he’d be entertaining european viewers on a sex streaming website! Jamie started his webcam and pried off his shirt. The boy’s naked scrawny body was in full display for the camera, his only article of clothing being his striped pink and black leggings.The boy popped the pill in his mouth, started OBS, and got to work streaming for his adoring audience of 1 viewer.  
  
Jamie started masturbating in his leather computer chair. He made some attempt to make a sexy pose for the camera, but ended up looking like he was rubbing his head for no reason. His hand was also very awkwardly positioned, concealing most of his modest cock size from the camera. Still, even as he grew a little bored masturbating without any fodder, he was determined to wrack up the view count. He started faking ecstatic moans, making cliche porn “yeaaahs” and “Oooohs” that couldn’t appear more faked. He kept peeking at the viewer count to see if it had changed at all. 2 viewers now. Minus an extra window he pulled up to look at the chat, that made for one spectator.  
  
But after a while… some sort of tingle struck Jamie. This feeling of a sudden burst of energy and enthusiasm. His arms felt weightless and stronger than ever. His cock… all of a sudden his cock felt like it was aching for release. Jamie craned his head downward to see his dick had flushed a brighter red than normal when it was approaching erection. Perhaps it was even a little larger? Jamie gave his glans a more intimate touch, pressing his thumb against the side of his cock head.   
  
The touch spurred him into authentic excited mewls of pleasure. Damn, this felt great! Whatever pill he’d taken, it must have been some sort of fast acting aphrodisiac. He wrapped a loose fist around his cock once again and began pumping away, this time authentically delighting in the pleasure overwhelming his body, even to the point of throwing his head back in delight. For five minutes the clammy femboy pumped away at his length absorbed in a zen like focus of jacking off. Close and closer he got until finally…  
  
“Haa-haaaaaah….” Jamie whimpered as orgasm struck. Even as Jamie got there, he showed no desire to stop jerking his cock. Cum went spraying everywhere, primarily landing across his naked chest until the first heavy globs transitioned to a slow and steady leak of semen. His orgasm seemed distinctly nicer this time, like the high of ejaculation went on for just a bit longer than normal.  
  
12 viewers!? While Jamie had been throttling his cock, a host of viewers had shown up to watch. How wonderful! Jamie immediately tried to act cute realizing he had a larger audience. He gave an uneasy peace sign and an embarrassed smile.   
Aaah, that’s not good enough! He needed to do something sexy to round out the stream.  
  
Jamie attempted to scoop up a finger of his cum off of his chest and lick it clean. He immediately regretted his decision. He’d never actually had cum in his mouth before and was met with a vile slippery texture that he couldn’t seem to swallow. He instinctively reacted with a loud “Yuck!” at the taste.   
  
After his uncouth display, he attempted to save face moments afterwards with a smile displaying his teeth and a double peace sign. His viewer count responded by dropping from 11 to 6.  
  
Jamie closed the stream shortly afterwards to browse his favorite message boards for a few hours. Changing into fresh underwear made him dawn on a realization. His cock… his cock seemed a lot bigger. His average sized 5 inch pecker seemed to have grown to maybe 8 inches long. Nice! Or wait, did viewers want to see that? Do people prefer femboys with smaller cocks or bigger cocks? Which one was more in line with those “feminine penises” he heard people talking about in porn arguments? Jamie didn’t care enough to look it up.  
  


##  **Stream #2**

The following day, Jamie felt in the mood to stream once again. He grasped a different pill, this one with a red head and white bottom, set up his camera, and got to work. Another session of him masterbating in his computer chair began.

His face lit up after a few minutes of streaming had amassed 4 viewers. Hell yeah! He was moving up in the world! Jamie felt so excited that he stood up from his chair and attempted to tease the audience with a sexy display. He awkwardly dismounted his camera from on top of his monitor and placed it on his desk to begin the show.

First came a close up of his face. The nervous smile and far too high definition a look at his mug proved to be a horrifying sight to any viewers. A chat member commenting “ew” made the boy reel back in embarrassment. Jamie gave a defeated sigh and shifted positions, getting straight to what his viewers were here for. He stood up and moved forward slightly to get his junk centered in the camera. Jamie gave the shaft a pump or two as it hung mid erection.

No reaction came from the chat. Maybe they needed a little more?

He spun around and showed off his rump. It was by far the most feminine feature on the awkward neet boy, a reasonably smooth and plump butt that seemed extra large if her arched his back the correct way. He spread his cheeks and attempted to show off his asshole to the audience.

FRRBBBTT.

Um… uh oh.

Jamie flushed red with embarrassment as he realized he’d just passed gas on stream. Gross! His viewers seemed to think so too, as his view count dropped to a mere two viewers. No! Jamie finally had his chance to become someone with a fanbase and he was blowing it by doing something so weird on stream! He was so disappointed in himself. Disappointed and… abnormally bloated. Jamie’s stomach all of a sudden didn’t feel all too good. He reached a hand around to end the stream, but a sudden unbearable pressure mounted at his backdoor.

FRRRRPPPRRT.

Jamie flinched as he felt his gut force out another awkward burst. He scarcely had time to think before he realized this was just a preview of the main event.

PRRRTTT THRRRBBBBRRRRRPPPPPPPPTHH

Jamie stood motionless as this sudden, violent, incredibly long fart continued. This fart felt… beyond bizarre. His fart was nearing 20 seconds in length and his asshole was still spread wide for some unstoppable column of wind. His face winced and contorted as if he was struggling to relieve himself of constipation, but he didn’t feel very uncomfortable at all. On the contrary. Ripping ass like this felt like taking a leak after being denied a restroom for hours. It was this long, satisfying release that ultimately left him relaxed and satisfied as it ended.

What came as a big surprise is that the viewer count had gone up! 13 people were now watching the stream. A string of comments by one user made various flattering comments like “NICE” and “Keep going”, a stark contrast to the hate he expected to receive.

“Do you guys really like that?” Jamie asked, surprised.

After the normal 15 second delay, three members of his audience replied with “Yeah”, “Yess” “Yeah boi Kreygasm”

What?

Jamie was weirded out that people were into farting of all things, but tried to give one last poot before stopping for the night. The smell was growing a bit too off putting to keep his arousal levels up. He leaned his ass into the camera and let out a hefty BRRRRPPPTT before spinning around, giving another unflattering peace sign, and signing off for the night.

 

##  **Stream #3**

Jamie was feeling wonderful the next day. A refreshing evening of anime until 1am, video games until 4am, and a half hour in bed letting existential dread set in had led to him eager for fun this afternoon. Jamie had so far been amazed by what this assortment of pills was able to do to his body, but he was beginning to tire of these seemingly arbitrary restrictions. Why should he limit himself to one pill per session? Maybe if he used twice as many pills, he could get twice as many viewers! Jamie threw caution to the wind and scarfed down the two pills he’d used already to such success. He dismounted his webcam down to floor level and laid out a towel. It was time for some anal fun.

A few minutes of waiting for viewers to file in gave Jamie an opportunity to show off. He attempted to blow kisses and flirtatiously whip his hair, which just lead to his mess of hair turning into a sprawling mess before combing it back down. Next he took the camera through a tour of his sex toy drawer, showing off a masturbatation egg, a cock sleeve, and a fat pink dildo with a grip on the end. The dildo was the star of this evening with Jamie grabbing it out of its container and dribbling lubricant on the device.

No sooner had Jamie gotten in position to show the audience his butt, laying across the towel in a face down ass up pose, could he feel the pills taking their effect. His cock started to swell and dribble just from circling the fake cock around his ass. A rumble in his gut signalled the other pill was working, and soon a multi second length fart trumpeted from his rear into the mic.

Jamie got to work hammering his prostate with the dildo. Normally it took him a while to find his groove pumping himself with a fake cock, but it felt like his p-spot was effortless to find today. The only annoyance was that anal masturbation and fart inducing medication weren’t the best mix. Jamie needed to take frequent breaks from his self fucking to let his bowels pump out another large quantity of gas. His audience loved the awkward combination and were praising him for his fetish filled debauchery, but it was growing increasingly difficult to separate himself from that steady pace of fucking. His prostate wanted to scream. His cock wanted to soak the towel below him in an anal orgasm induced ejaculation, but his gut kept forcing him to rip ass every minute!

Jamie felt a fart coming on. He stopped fucking himself for just a moment to concentrate on stopping this one from escaping. It felt especially hard to do, more like holding in a cough than a fart in terms of difficulty. For several seconds he lay there motionless trying to end the constant cascade of gas…

Jamie’s gut gave a rumble. The need to fart vanished. It worked!

With that pressure leaving, Jamie started fucking his ass with renewed enthusiasm, turning into a shuddering wreck. He pressed his face against the floor as he worked his hole as hard as he could. Within minutes he was there! A hands free ejaculation from his over inflated cock dripped onto the towel below. Jamie milked himself for just a while afterwards for good measure, after all he was never quite satisfied from anal unless it lasted for quite some time.  A glance at the chat told him that this session was a wild success. He now had 24 viewers watching. Guess his theory about doubling viewers was right!

The stream was shut off soon after. Jamie left the stream promising something even lewder next time. Truth be told, he had no idea what he was going to do, but he’d think of something by tomorrow! After a wipe of his toy with the towel below him, he headed into the bathroom for a shower and inspection of his body.

Yet again the white pill he’d taken had expanded his length. Jamie was now sporting a cock nearing 10 inches in length. It was delightfully sensitive to the touch, just a stroke or two causing pre cum to ooze from the tip. The more concerning development was his gut. He looked a little bloated? Like his stomach looked as if it were poking out just a little bit more than usual and just a tad more soft. Jamie tried to pass it off as his eyes tricking him. It was nothing, surely. Even though the bulge looked just a tad larger after a quick shower.

 

##  **Stream #4**

Jamie was reluctant to start streaming again today. That slight bulge in his stomach had continued developing overnight into something unnerving. Jamie was now sporting a belly bulge that looked three months pregnant. Surely chat would notice it and make fun of it but… he had promised something special today. He had to stream. He had to deliver! If he didn’t, his dreams of becoming a successful lewd streamer would be gone for good!

Jamie readied himself for the stream. He didn’t have much to spice up his shows with what he had readily available. The rest of those weird pills were still ready to be consumed, but Jamie didn’t dare touch them with the problem distending his stomach. All he could find to use a pair of cat ears and some black lingerie. Maybe it’d be good enough?

The stream went live with a close up of Jamie’s nervous face. He raised his hands and gave them a curl, letting out a faint “Nya” to appear cute for his viewers as they filed in. Once 15 viewers had shown up, he backed away to show more of himself to the camera. His legs were sporting silky black leggings. His chest was wrapped in a black shirt far too small for him, the garment giving up on covering his upper body after his rib cage and exposing his midriff and in tow his bulging gut. His crotch was concealed in tight panties, the front bulging with his newly enhanced cock.

“H-how do you like this huh? A l-literal boypussy?” Jamie joked. He could feel the sting of his annoyed audience through the camera.

That was his cue to get to work. Jamie tried to do some sort of cute dance swaying his hips from side to side making awkward meowing signs all the while. A few chat members seemed to be enjoying the tease. Fantastic! Now time to transition that dance into a sexy ass wiggle. Jamie turned around and walked backwards slowly towards the camera. He bent his knees slightly and got his panty clad butt in as the focus of the camera. Chat seemed to be really enjoying the show now, 26 viewers were watching! Now it was time to get to work and give them a nice show of this little kitty stroking himself. Jamie started to stand back up and…

…What? Jamie’s smile at the attention he was getting rapidly shifted to panic as he realized something was terribly wrong. Jamie couldn’t move his legs. His body wasn’t listening.

His body felt something, just the tiniest resemblance to squatting. The position it needed to relief his gut of whatever was inside him. That little cue was more than enough for his body to try and expel the horrible pressure that’d been bloating his stomach for a day straight. Now all of a sudden, his body was committed above all else to alleviating this uncomfortable distention of his body. Jamie glanced at his inflated gut and saw the bloatedness of his stomach draining out. His bloated flesh was shrinking back to his featureless skinny fat stomach.

It didn’t take long after Jamie had seen it to feel it. He could sense something crawling down his intestines at lightning speed. His bowels were rapidly filling with some unholy mass from his stomach. Jamie winced and shuddered at the sensation, gripping his knee caps to embrace for what was to come. His but trumpeted out another gross fart, this one as loud and long as the one that had stretched his asshole wide for several seconds two days ago. The relief was enough to stifle Jamie’s panicked mewling for a while. Just a while. He sprung back to attention as he realized something solid was about to exit.

“H-h-haaa-aaaah, NO!” Jamie yelped as he felt his pucker distend to over an inch in diameter as the largest shit of his life effortlessly descended out of him. The air was filled with a chorus of crackling noises as Jamie’s waste coiled out of him and stretched the fabric of his rapidly distending black panties. Jamie himself was now simply bearing his teeth and grunting with effort to expel this mass. It felt huge! He kept pushing with all his might. At first his efforts were to get this over with as quickly as possible, but the longer he shoved, the more he began to notice other stimulus at work. The relief from unpacking his body of such a giant quantity of waste, the growing wonder at how on earth the pill he took even made his body capable of this, the feeling of fullness, the sensation of the firmer portions cascading against his prostate… All together these were turning a nightmarish situation into something more perplexing than alarming.

After a minute straight of shitting, it was over. Jamie felt as if a volleyball was hanging from his ass. A glance at his monitor with the stream running confirmed as much. He had just defecated in woman’s panties for an audience of over 20… over 40 people.

Wait, 40 people!? The viewer count went up! What the hell? Jamie looked more closely and saw that one user had apparently shared the stream with some fetish community right as he started going. There were a few “EW NO” and “Oh god, what the fuck” comments to start, but then comments like “NICE” and “Why is this hot oml” started to take over. Jamie was baffled.

“???” Jamie asked, typing with one hand while the other held up the waistband of his messy panties. Was this some prank? It felt disgusting wearing soiled panties, couldn’t they just get to saying “LUL” a leave the stream?

The chat was quick to respond. “You’re so amazing!” “Yeah, hot as hell fam” “Keep doing that pls” “Jamie is cute! CUTE!”

Cute? Someone thought he was cute? Jamie went a little red faced at that particular comment, which gave him the time to reflect on how well he seemed to be doing streaming as a crossdresser. He had 40 viewers and people that thought he was attractive! That’s way more attention than he’d ever gotten before posting horribly shot selfies of himself on tumblr and /soc/.

So… if it meant more attention… sure, he could put up with this weirdness. If he had adoring fans calling him cute, why did it matter if he was catering to gross fetishes?

Jamie smiled, typing “more to come!” as he readied himself for the second part of the stream. He sat down in his filth distended panties, pulled out his somehow still clean cock, and started to masturbate.

 

##  **Stream #5**

News got out very quickly about a femboy who was indulging some of the weirdest, most content depraved fetishes out there. Jamie, dressed in a drab white shirt and boxers, begun his next stream with an audience of maybe 30 users. How wonderful! Jamie figured he’d show that the pills were to thank for all of his body’s extreme feats already, allowing the audience to choose what he’d do today. He put the pills on camera and opened a strawpoll to see what the audience wanted to see.

A pill Jamie had yet to try was selected. This one had a tan top and a pure white bottom. Jamie showed no hesitation gulping it down. He’d do anything for his loving fans! He sat there for a moment waiting for whatever effects the pill had to take effect, answering chat questions all the while.

“How did it feel to shit that much the other day? W-well uh… I guess it w-was okay?” Jamie answered.

“Y-you want me to take every pill? No way! I don’t know what’d even happen then” He responded to another. “Let’s see… succ-u-best asks “can we see your cock again”. Sure!”

Jamie pulled down his underwear and stuck his crotch  in front of the camera. He eyed the chat excitedly from another monitor seeing how they’d react.

“OMFG” “DAYUM” “YESSS “TWO!”

Two? Jamie realized he hadn’t taken the time to actually look at his crotch before shoving it in the camera. He glanced down and immediately saw why the chat was so excited.

Jamie was sporting two erect cocks, each as long as his increased length from before at a little under a foot in length. The boy backed up and sat in his desk to inspect his second shaft while the chat continued to freak out. He was freaking out too, for sure, but was mostly stunned silent.

A quick rub confirmed both cocks could feel and were capable of erection. This was awesome! He’d be able to put on shows like no one else from now on! Time to put these things to work.

Jamie grabbed for the box of medicine again and swallowed one of the white pills, the one that had made his cock throb to huge sizes with an ultra sensitive touch. He took one cock into each hand and began beating away to the chat’s delight.

The pleasure from jacking off two cocks at the same time was strange but amazingly enjoyable. Jamie was soon panting in delight at the sensation as his throbbing, growing cocks dewed pre at their tips. The chat was going nuts, soon 60 people were watching, the stream growing in popularity so much that it was climbing up the front page of the sex streaming site. Jamie was enthralled. People loved him! People loved him and his big beautiful cocks. Oh, this was so amazing!

Orgasm was approaching fast but… something felt off. His body felt like he was building towards some sort of release, but it felt alien. Jamie had a bad feeling about this, but he could hardly stop now if he wanted. Jumping head first into weird stimulus had gotten him so far already, there was no reason to stop now!

More and more frantic the hammering of his cocks grew. Jamie was panting and moaning in excitement now. His whole body felt like it was building towards something. He could feel himself on the edge of cumming, moments away from that point of no return. His body was starting to act on instinct. He… he could feel more than his cumshot getting ready. His bowels felt packed to capacity yet again and demanded release! Did not expelling gas that one stream really cause this much trouble for his body? Whatever, he couldn’t stop anything now if he tried, he just kept stroking and working to orgasm!

Cute little farts gradually built up to large, long lasting flatus as Jamie’s smile turned manic. He threw his head back as he forced out more and more air. The sound was unpleasantly loud, but holy fuck did it feel good to get out. His whole rectum was shaking so violently it felt like he had a vibrator in his ass. Fuck, it was too good! Jamie’s hand slumped off of his rods. His legs started clamping together.

“Haaah…-Haaa-fuck! Aaa-AAAAAH! OOooooOOOooooh~!” Jamie moaned. His cocks turned into twin volcanos spraying semen haphazardly around his surroundings, the impressive 13 inch rods discharging at least a pint of semen each. The long fart intensified as his cumshot began, before gradually dwindling away as his cumshot concluded. The exhausted boy slumped in his chair for a good minute in post ejaculation exhaustion before turning his way back to the chat. His other monitor proved harder to read with a huge strand of cum dribbling off the screen.

The viewer count was higher than ever before, reaching a little over 80 people watching a clammy NEET fart his two cocks to orgasm. Scrolling through chat was a mix of “RIP Headphone users” and “Holy fuuuuuck”-esc comments. Another quality stream.

Jamie felt too exhausted to continue any longer. He pulled the front of his underwear back up, clicked a button on his laptop to end the stream, and drifted off to sleep right in his chair.

—-

Passing out in his computer chair at 4 am led to Jamie getting a full sleep, eventually waking up at 2:30 the next day. Waking up came with a number of uncomfortable surprises. A horrible crick in his neck was the first. Following that, an uncomfortable warmness in the seat of his chair…

Jamie awoke to found his bowels and cock had gone out of control in his sleep. His underwear was containing what felt like over two pounds of solid waste, nearly opening the leg bands of his boxers. The front had a large stain as well, the smell soon after indicating he’d had at least one nocturnal emission.

This was worrying. Jamie’s body functions were evidently getting out of control. He was producing volumes of this stuff that shouldn’t be possible. He should probably look up if there’s reason to be-

The stream never turned off.

Jamie had apparently entered the incorrect shortcut to turn off his stream and had been streaming himself sleeping for the last nine hours. He was mortified at first but a look at the chat alleviated that concern. They loved it! There were tons of “There he goes again! :o” and “Cute sleeper!” comments filling the chat. Maybe streaming himself sleeping wasn’t that bad an idea after all?

At any rate, cleaning up was top priority now. Jamie gave a peace sign and finally ended the stream.

 

##  **Stream #6**

Jamie came back on the air later that night, his surroundings completely cleaned. The boy wasn’t sporting much outside of his glasses and a pair of lacy pink panties. The chat was quick to strike up conversation with Jamie as he took the time to wait for people to file in before getting lewd. Many comments were simply excited “stream!” comments or playful “ResidentJamie” jabs at what had happened last night. However, one particular comment stuck out to Jamie.

“Do you do requests?” a chat member asked.

No one had really requested anything of him before, but it was probably best not to start now. Jamie typed out “nah” in response.

A minute or so later the same chat member had produced a lengthy reply.

“I’ll forward you $60 paypal if you do a quick request for me. I really love those weird pills you got and I want to see what’d happen if you ground up a bunch and snorted them.”

Jamie was taken aback by the request. $60 was cool but… what? That request sounded hazardous to his health. These things had caused strange enough lingering changes to his body having to travel through his digestive system. Getting not one, but multiple into his system as fast as possible seemed like an absolutely terrible idea!

Right before Jamie was about to send a second message denying the request, he took a look at how chat had reacted to the idea. “DO IT!” “YESSS DO THAT” “TAKE IT!” “oh god what the fuck is that gonna do”.

Jamie grew a little hesitant to stick with his original opinion after realizing his stream would want it. Maybe he could do it… but no, that might cause serious problems! Who knows what could happen to him. Even if that chat was rallying him on and saying “go do that”, “pls pls pls”, “do that cutie” he…

$60 dollars could get him a lot of stuff to make the stream better. He could get some cute clothes, a cool new dildo, or even maybe something really extreme like a piercing! Jamie finally warmed up to the idea and agreed to do it (while trusting the random chat member enough to not ask for the money up front).

Jamie grabbed six pills, two of each he’d already used, and placed them on a spare sheet of computer paper. He crushed them with a leftover plastic cup and readied an unused straw he had from some fast food meal. Jamie hadn’t really done anything like this before. It was all pretty intimidating to do. Still, he wanted to be a successful streamer above all else! Jamie threw caution to the wind and suctioned up the powdered mixture of all of those weird pills!

The first sensation to set was a bit of discomfort just from the dust hitting his nose. Whatever, he could solider through that. Jamie sat back in his chair to strike conversation with his chat while they waited for the effects to set in. The chat was alive with “THE MADMAN”, “OOOOH BOY” and other excited remarks.

Jamie smiled at their reaction “H-heh! Glad you’re all excit-UUUUUUUURRP”

A rush of hot air escaped Jamie’s lips suddenly in an uncontrollable belch. Here we go, this must be it. Nervous excitement took over for the boy as he waited for whatever was next. His gut felt like it was sloshing violently. A look south indicated something was most definitely happening inside of him as his stomach distended to look just a bit pregnant again.

PFRRRRRRRRRRBBBBLLLLLTTT

A long, noisy, hole stretching fart followed, causing Jamie to bite his lip from the sensation of his rectum feeling so suddenly filled. He expected to see his stomach deflate slightly from expelling so much, but a stomach larger than ever before greeted him, stretching to maybe 5 months pregnant in size. Ooh boy. Clearly this was just the beginning.

Another fart rang out from Jamie’s ass, causing him to whimper from the sensation. It was so rough. He was so full! …Holy fuck it felt so GOOD! Having his gas thrash out of him at such a violent speed was amazing! Jamie bore down, this time applying pressure to release the methane inside of him instead of simply letting it slip out like the other two.

Jamie’s efforts were rewarded with a massive  FRRRRRBBBTT that continued for nearly an entire minute. He was in his own little world for the duration of the fart, savoring the odd sensations of producing just so much of the stuff. Once he was finally done, he took a second glance at his stomach to see if he had emptied himself completely with that blaring blast. Not even close! His stomach looked just as big as before, even!

However, the biggest and most wonderful surprise when Jamie glanced down to see how his dual cocks were doing with such intense stimulus. The duo had grown. A third cock had sprouted and joined the first two, all three hanging proudly in the air with their massive girth and a towering length of over 16 inches. Each surge of blood towards his crotch made them seem to grow just a little taller and wider. Their work clearly wasn’t done yet. Jamie’s hands shot between his legs to see if his testicles had grown alongside his trio of dicks. His inspection not only revealed he now had an overpacked nutsack sporting at least 7 different balls, but that a 4th cock was slowly budding up under his 3rd to join its brothers.

Jamie reclined as far back in his chair as he could. Two hands started stroking his rightmost and leftmost cocks. His bowels soon cramped in discomfort and a flatus as powerful as Jamie’s previous one ripped through him with impeccable force. Being filled with and expelling such large quantities of gas was amazing. The force with which that wind was hammering his prostate and further stimulating his cock was a lovely bonus. Jamie’s tongue hung from his open mouth as the feeling started to overwhelm him. The source of gas inside his gut recognized another point of entry soon after and forced Jamie’s throat to join in on the chorus with another thunderous belch. The air around Jamie was starting to growth thicker with a sort of green haze, all thanks to his ongoing fart nearing two minutes in length.

Slowly the noises of his farts were growing wetter and that the volume filling his gut seemed to be transitioning from gaseous to solid. Maybe a week ago he’d have found the idea of shitting himself on stream mortifying, but only excitement coursed through him now. His viewers loved this! His viewers loved when he took a massive fucking shit in his panties. Even he was starting to delight in the sensation of shitting such huge quantities. Jamie pushed hard yet again as he attempted to expel this massive bowel movement.

The cacophony from Jamie’s rear was muffled by the sound of fresh shit stuffing his panties. An arm thick torrent of solid fecal matter replaced the gas blaring out of Jamie and soon began stretching his cute pink panties. Jamie could feel his rear gradually rising from his seat as he deposited rope after rope of solid shit. The constant anal stimulation was stunning. Jamie’s stroking of his titanic cocks slowed. His multitude of dicks started to throb and redden. He was going to cum. He was going to cum from taking the most massive shit of his life!

Jamie’s cocks started spraying everywhere. His centermost one blasted his increasingly growing stomach, chest and face with a deluge of white. His farthest left and right one sprayed cum all over whatever possessions he had in his nearest reach. Still, that was hardly the end. Two more cocks had sprouted from his crotch and grown to a solid foot long length in the time he’d been farting and shitting himself stupid. These two soaked the floor with dribbling facets of semen. Some trailed down these developing lengths to wet the seat of his chair and panties, though they were far from the main contributing factor ruining Jamie’s chair as his shit started escaping his panty’s overly distended legholes.

It was a miracle that in the rain of pints of semen that none seemed to hit the camera. An audience of nearly 200 people were watching Jamie’s body go insane, both as a source of porn and from sheer amazement at what was happening.

Jamie looked like a pregnant woman now, his stomach still growing larger and seemingly producing matter from nothing. He could feel himself grow heavier and fuller as time went on, which shouldn’t have been physically possible in any capacity. With orgasm fading and his cocks tapering off from a full ejaculation to leaking cum, Jamie shifted his weight and threw up a peace sign for the camera.

 

_(If you’re just into pantypooping, stop reading now. If you want extreme and bizarre stuff, continue)_

 

Bad idea. Moving his massive gut a little off balance caused the worn metal supporting his computer chair to fail and sent the boy crashing onto the floor with the top half of his chair. Jamie recoiled in pain for a moment, but that was soon quashed by another sensation boiling inside of him. The impact had sent his gut into an unstoppable fit. The pressure inside of him intensified two fold. Before his very eyes his stomach grew to looking 9 months pregnant with triplets. The flow from his ass into his soiled underwear picked up to a brutal pace, ropes of solid poo coiling out him as if he had taken a strong laxative. He felt gas inside him. He felt it searching for a place to escape. A burp cascaded out of his throat, forcing it open into a huge belch that lasted for several seconds. As soon as the first ended another took over. His five massive cocks grew uneasy as well, sensing a need for relief. The second burp ended after lasting for a full 20 seconds. A third began. The sound was muddied by something past the 10 second mark. Jamie closed his mouth shut in alarm before the uncontrollable urge to heave took over. 

Jamie prepped himself to throw up, but nothing came. For a while. Seconds later, he felt his throat stuffed by something. Jamie tried to swallow what he thought was coming but it was no use. He started panting in disbelief as he felt the urge to vomit hit him once again.

A thick rod of shit poured out of Jamie’s mouth onto the surrounding ground. Panic was his initial reaction, but Jamie was soon pacified by a powerful sensation brewing in his multitude of cocks. He looked down, waste pouring from his lips onto his still distending stomach to see what was happening. Really, it was all too obvious what the sensation was once his urethras started farting, but Jamie’s head was too clouded by thoughts like “I feel so fucking full, Uuuugh” and “I can’t stop shitting! I can’t stop any of the flow!” to establish a logical train of thought.

Each of Jamie’s cock’s urethras gradually opened wide to join in on expelling the seemingly limitless supply of waste in his gut. Each cock began defecating, occasionally forcing shit out with the velocity of a cumshot. However, even when the flow was as slow and steady as a typical bowel movement, each cock was telling the brain that orgasm and ejaculation had been reached and to indulge in the chemical cocktail that came with it.

Jamie’s concerned expression quickly turned relaxed and hazy as the sensation of five ultrasensitive dicks getting off wracked his brain with a dizzying amount of pleasure. His arms and legs twitched from wavelike pulsations as a full body orgasm rocked his core. The flow from his ass and mouth intensified. Any concern that boy had about when this’ll all end or how will the stream react were gone with that delightful sensation. He just wanted to indulge in this pleasure for as long as it lasted. The growing piles of waste didn’t phase him the slightest.

He wasn’t quite sure if his hand was still visible, but be raised his right arm and gave a shaky peace sign. Anything for his fans. Anything.


End file.
